A software-defined data center (SDDC) is hardware agnostic and is designed to work with hardware from various different vendors. Applications on SDDC run on, logically defined resources for which hardware is abstracted away. VMware unified SDDC platform is an integrated software suite that powers a new class of integrated systems designed to provide the easiest path to a VMware EVO SDDC private cloud. The systems are turnkey solutions that combine qualified hardware (compute, networking, storage) with integrated VMware software to deliver a complete SDDC in a box. Based on modular hyper converged infrastructure, the VMware EVO SDDC systems deliver elastic, scalable, and high performing infrastructure capable of addressing the needs of large-scale VMware EVO SDDC deployments in a variety of use cases, including virtual infrastructure, Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IAAS), and virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI).